


Little Sea Tour

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Merpeople AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Merpeople, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Nightfury and Thornstriker spend a little time together.





	Little Sea Tour

Nightfury couldn't help but smile as Thornstriker roamed around the reef she had led her to. Some of the islands in the surrounding waters had coral reefs, but only this island had the largest combined, creating a wall between Thornstriker's home and Nightfury's cove.

Keeping close, eyes always monitoring the waters, it was hard not to just focus on Thornstriker as each new fish, each new outcrop sent her in a flurry of kicks to investigate. It concerned her more that Thornstriker wasn't the strongest of swimmers, but her almost begging to see the reef up close was one of the hardest things Nightfury attempted to ignore; in the end, she always relented.

One last check of their surroundings, Nightfury easily kicked forward and helped Thornstriker to the surface; neither of them had access to any scuba or diving equipment, only Thornstriker's old snorkel set. It had been amusing trying to teach her human friend proper breathing and practicing holding her breath longer than a few seconds, but she refused to see her struggling. Hooking her arms around her waist, Nightfury easily cut through the current and burst through the surface, allowing Thornstriker to breath.

"Find anything interest?" she asked, the small fins behind her ears twitching in question.

"Mainly some of the marine plant life. It's so much prettier seeing it up close than simply in photographs." Thornstriker gently moved away from her friend, keeping herself afloat. She wasn't the best swimmer, but Nightfury had offered to show her around the reef. She would never miss an opportunity like that!

She had asked Bloodshed once if he would, but he never seemed really comfortable with the idea. He said he was worried about her hurting herself or her getting separated from him. Especially if any other sharkticons came looking for him. He didn't want her to meet the pod he came from, for whatever reason. He said it was for her safety, but his friends said he was just being overprotective.

She never really debated about it with him. At least Nightfury was willing to show her around the area. Though she wondered if she should invest into that energon seaweed Solstice had. It might have made swimming around easier. And maybe Bloodshed wouldn't worry about her as much.

"Is this mainly your territory?" she asked, turning back to her friend.

"In the sense I've made my home here, sort of," Nightfury bobbed, keeping her balance with her long, transparent eel tail flicking beneath the waves. "Sharkticons hunt around here from time to time but mostly leave me alone."

"But, isn't that frightening?" Thornstriker had seen perhaps one other sharkticon than Bloodshed. Large and menacing but easily moved on when Nightfury had chased him off.

"With the larger sharks, sometimes. They actually try to bite first," Nightfury rolled her eyes, recalling the numerous times she had encountered a shark. Thankfully they all seemed to miss her body and aim for her tail. "But smaller sharks swim off without fuss, especially if you're the bigger fish." A small splash caught her attention, swimming closer to Thornstriker. She didn't seem to notice the splash, having been fiddling with her snorkel mask.

Part ways away, Nightfury spotted a fin sliding through the surface of the water. She couldn't tell if it was Bloodshed coming to check on Thornstriker but regardless, Nightfury didn't want Thornstriker anywhere near sharkticons. Not out in this much open water.

Thornstriker was still messing with her mask when Nightfury suddenly moved in front of her. She blinked, turning in the direction of the shark fin. Her eyes widened, a bit of fear crawling up her spine. She subconsciously reached up to grip Nightfury's shoulders, cowering behind her. Primus, if the sharkticon wasn't friendly, this could turn out bad. She wasn't a good swimmer; she wouldn't have been able to protect herself! And the last thing she wanted to do was force Nightfury to defend them both...

But the fin suddenly slowed down before dipping back into the water. Thornstriker feared for a moment the creature was going to attack from below when he suddenly rose up from the water, still about five feet away from them. The little human let out a breath of relief, swimming around Nightfury and giving a small wave.

"Hello, Bloodshed."

"Hey." 

Thornstriker smiled, paddling over to him. The sharkticon patiently waited until she reached him, her arms wrapping around his neck. It took most of his willpower to not blush at the fact that she wearing a swimsuit. He had only ever seen her in shorts and shirts, since she usually hung out by the rocks. But seeing her in her cute one-piece... He made sure to avoid looking at her chest. He was just glad she was mainly in the water and he couldn't see her legs. He wasn't sure he would have been able to handle that.

"How have you been?" she asked, pulling back but never taking her hands off his shoulders.

"Fine. You haven't been fishing lately."

"No... I'm sorry. I've been helping out in the labs more."

Nightfury, as much as she disliked either herself nor Thornstriker being so close to a sharkticon, remained on look out while the pair caught up. She knew how sharkticons worked, yet Bloodshed seemed to break the mold with Thornstriker. She, however, remained watching him as well as the open water. If he was here, then his pod might be close by.

Locking eyes a moment, seeing his own glare towards her, there was a minor pause to say he had Thornstriker. Nodding, Nightfury disappeared underwater, quickly swimming about in case another was hiding below. Some of the coral was a hazard, having a nasty sting like a jellyfish if one got too close, but some made for excellent hiding spots.

"It's fine," Bloodshed murmured. With Nightfury gone for the moment, he showed a rare smile only for Thornstriker, one she always rewarded with a cute smile of her own.

"Wait..." Thornstriker turned back, hoping to introduce Bloodshed to Nightfury but found her gone. "Where did Nightfury go?" her worry grew the more she searched. Fiddling with her mask again, hoping to dive under to find her friend, Bloodshed's webbed hands clasped her waist, holding her above the surface.

"Scouting," a short curt reply, but one that ceased her fidgeting. Even if Thornstriker was just a human, she knew that there was never a time one could be safe in open water; his pod wasn't the only one in the area.

Thornstriker bit her lip, still holding onto Bloodshed and taking a look around. She hoped Nightfury would be all right... Even if she was more than capable of taking care of herself, one could never be too cautious.

A sudden splash turned her head, watching as Nightfury reemerged. Thornstriker heaved a sigh, thankful she was alright.

"Looks like some sharks caught whiff of something. A dead whale maybe," Nightfury waded up to the pair, "Probably best we move on before they get here."

"Okay," Thornstriker nodded, turning back to Bloodshed. "Would...would you like to come too?"

He only gave her a nod. He gestured for Thornstriker to hold onto his back; the young human gingerly took a hold of his dorsal fin as he started to swim back towards safety. His eyes found Nightfury, who was looking in between him and the human. She didn’t need to say anything; he knew she wasn’t a fan of him hanging around Thornstriker.

Not that he cared for her presence either, but he couldn’t say her discontent was unfounded. After all, he was a sharkticon. While he and his pod avoided humans for the most part, it wasn’t as if sharkticons never feasted upon humans before. Some preyed upon them exclusively, getting some sense of sick pleasure out of feasting from humans. But most only did it out of desperation or fear of starvation.

He personally had never eaten a human and he didn't have any interest, even long before he ever knew of Thornstriker's existence. Other fish and seals were enough for him. And since he grew to know Thornstriker, the last thing he wanted was for her to think he was some sort of monster. He could care less whether or not her friend here thought the same though.

It wasn't long before they reached the rocks Thornstriker usually hung out by. Bloodshed quickly helped her off of his back and set her down on one of the rocks. She scooted back a bit, taking off her snorkel mask and setting it off to the side.

"Sorry our tour got cut off early, Thornstriker," Nightfury said, coming up on the other side of the rock.

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. I would rather we be safe than do something risky."

Nightfury smiled, glad the experience hadn't put a dampen on her day. "Will you be alright getting back home?" Nightfury could already feel Bloodshed's glare on her back. It was one thing she could do but he couldn't, or at least not very well. Despite her own mutation, she was still capable of walking on dry land.

"I should be alright," Thornstriker pointed over the rocks, toward a small house just off the beach and the main road. "I live just there, not too far."

"Okay, and be sure to shack up tonight, feels like another storm is coming around," Nightfury could feel the small changes in the current, meaning a storm from out at sea was coming toward land. Even the clouds were starting to turn over; another good reason they came back to land, rather than being caught out at sea in a storm.

She glanced back at Bloodshed. She didn't trust the sharkticon. Didn't trust any of them. She had her reasons and didn't need to explain them. But she wasn't blind to the fact that Bloodshed seemed to truly cared for Thornstriker. As much as her gut was telling her to not leave them alone, Thornstriker trusted him. And she trusted her judgement.

"I'll...give you two some space. I need to catch dinner before the tides get worse," she glanced one last time to Bloodshed and Thornstriker before disappearing beneath the waves, her transparent tail flicking the surface before it disappeared too.

Bloodshed held back the urge to roll his eyes as she darted away. Did she have to look at him like he was some sort of criminal? If he had wanted to hurt Thornstriker, he would have done so by now... She had no idea how long he had been watching over her. She had no right to judge him.

"Bloodshed?"

He turned back to her, seeing her curious eyes look over his face. He sighed, calming himself down as his hands rested on her shoulders. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"It's just a fifteen-minute walk," she assured him, giving a gentle smile. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry I couldn't hang out more today."

"Don't worry about it."

Thornstriker smiled, turning to move away but thought slipped through. She had been thinking about this from time to time but never knew if it would be appropriate. She wasn't sure if Bloodshed might take it the wrong way or miss the meaning. It had been a conflicting thought but she didn't have many opportunities to try, until now.

"Thornstriker?" His pause had caught his attention, drawing him closer to the rocks. He waited patiently, letting her move at her pace. Thornstriker saw no other chance, she could do it now or have to wait another time.

In a swift movement, slipping back to her knees, Thornstriker leant forward and placed a small chaste kiss on the sharkticon's cheek. His entire body tensed, almost frozen in the tepid water as Thornstriker pulled back, a heavy blush across her cheeks.

"I-I'll see you later," she whispered, her voice hush from the growing embarrassment. Before Bloodshed could respond or speak, Thornstriker was already traversing the rocks back to shore.

She...she kissed him. Of her own will. She had kissed him.

His heart pounded against his chest, the water seemingly colder as he slipped beneath the surface. Had that really happened? He hoped it did and it wasn't just his mind racing again. A hand touched his cheek, still holding the feeling of her warm lips against his flesh. As his mind reeled, he swam back towards his pods home, passing others going out to hunt or coming back from patrol. Most avoided him, much to his comfort.

All he wanted to do was memorize his future mate's lips on his cheek. 


End file.
